1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a radio frequency (RF) converter having multiple AV/S terminals, and more particularly to an RF converter that converters one AV/S signal from one of the multiple AV/S terminals to one RF signal to input into an antenna terminal of a monitor such as a TV.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, TV devices have an antenna (ANT) terminal to be connected to an antenna. The antenna receives the wireless signal including video and audio components and inputs the signal to the ANT terminal through a line.
As video/audio memories have developed, many kinds of video/audio players have been designed to read and play the data from the corresponding video/audio disks, such as VCD, DVD, etc. The latest video/audio players have different output terminals such as AV terminals and S terminals to transmit the video/audio data from the players to the TV where the data is presented to the viewer. If the TV is an old type, the TV can not show that data on it. Therefore the older model TVs can not adapt to the present video/audio players.
To connect older model TVs to the new video/audio terminal types a converter has designed. The converter connects the AV/S terminals to the ANT terminal of the TV. That is, the converter converts the AV/S signal to an RF signal and then inputs the RF signal into the ANT terminal. The converter usually provides one AV input and one RF output, so the converter can only be attached to and used with one AV player at a time. Since the converter cannot be attached to at least two AV players simultaneously, the user has to attach the two terminals of the two different AV players individually. Therefore the converter is still inconvenient to adapt to multiple AV players.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an improved converter to simultaneously accommodate multiple AV/S terminals to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an RF converter having multiple AV/S terminals that allows lots of AV players to be simultaneously connected to the converter and then connect the selected player to the ANT terminal of the TV through the converter.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.